Horuda Puresu
Horuda Puresu is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Horuda wears the default school uniform, unless customized by the player. Horuda has long, straight, black hair with a parted fringe covering her left eye. Her eyes are gray. She has a bust size of 1 and wears short black socks as well as black panties. As of the February 6th, 2018 Build, she wore a longer skirt, however it was later removed in the February 20th, 2018 Build. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Horuda is Fragile. If she sees a corpse, she will run away from the school and call the police. If she witnesses a murder, she will start begging Yandere-chan to spare her life in exchange for her silence. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. If Yandere-chan has her camera aimed at her face, she will hide it. If her reputation is lowered to the point that she is being bullied, Yandere-chan can deceive her into thinking that a chosen student has been spreading rumors about her, which will convince her into committing a murder-suicide with the person she is convinced ruined her reputation. According to her student profile, Horuda is shy, timid, and usually targeted for bullying. Routine At 7:10 AM, Horuda enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Rooftop and reads a book on the bench on the left side of the rooftop. At 8:00 AM, she walks into Classroom 1-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM. Horuda walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes, lingers there until 3:50 PM, then walks home. Trivia *Horuda was implemented in the February 3rd, 2018 Build. *She is a temporary student and will be removed from the game once the "Mysterious Obstacle" is implemented.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2018/02/03/february-3rd-bug-fixing-build/#more-11528/ *Her name means "placeholder" in Japanese. *Yandere-chan can wear her hairstyle by pressing the H key. *She may possibly be in 1980s Mode.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7v27ak/question_about_some_things/ **YandereDev thinks it is a “cute” idea for her to be the Occult Club president.https://redd.it/85mahr *The book she reads during lunchtime is copy and pasted from the Yandere Simulator Wikipedia article. *She shares the same hair as Hateful Mode. *She has the same walking animation as Oka Ruto. *She is currently the only student with the Fragile persona. *Horror movies are too scary for her to watch. https://reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/8m3zh9/questions_for_yanderedev/ Quotes Illustrations Horuda Puresu.png|Horuda in the 4th Anniversary blog post. Gallery TempStudent_32.png|Horuda's 1st portrait. February 3rd, 2018. HorudaJune1st.png|Horuda's 2nd portrait. June 1st, 2018. Horuda Entry.png|Horuda's 1st profile. February 3rd, 2018. HorudaProfile20thFeb.png|Horuda's 2nd profile. February 20th, 2018. Horuda LongShortBlack.png|Her long skirt. February 6th, 2018. Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:No Club Category:Akademi High Students Category:Killable Category:Interactive Category:Placeholder Category:Fragile (Persona)